


Mask

by hamham1o1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, My two favorite boys as kids, Shenanigans, bitchy teacher, inspired off a comic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Kid fic!WAAYYY different than what I normally write but I just saw this comic and couldn't resit it just made me so happy-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 17
Kudos: 341





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> As i said this was inspired by a comic on intsa/twitter!
> 
> The artist is naeruns! Her art is fantastic and she made an au called Sunny Days! 
> 
> Childhood friends Techno and Dream basically! 
> 
> This fanfic is NOT accurate to some of the au! There's a thread on twitter that I didn't see before I basically finished this so it's not accurate! If you want an accurate version check out her twitter!
> 
> You should check out the artist! 
> 
> Love you guys!

Phil stood in the living room with his arms crossed looking at Techno with a disappointed stare.

“Techno,” said Phil. Techno raised his hand and waved.

“Uh… Hey Dad,” said Techno with a small smile. Phil rolled his eyes.

“Can you tell me why I just got a call from your teacher telling me that you punched him in the face?” asked Phil. Techno smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head nervously, eyes searching the room for an escape. 

“Well…” said Techno. Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Well?” asked Phil. When Techno didn’t respond Phil sighed and put a hand on Techno’s head, ruffling his hair a bit.

“Look Techno.” started Phil.

“I know you have your reason for doing this, but I’m still worried. So please, can you tell me why you punched him?” said Phil, voice calm and caring. Techno looked him in the eyes before looking away.

“It’s… It’s Dream,” confessed Techno. Phil raised his eyebrows in surprise. Dream was his son’s rival. The two constantly fought each other. They were extremely competitive which makes Phil wonder what the hell happened?

“Dream?” he asks. Techno nods.

(Flashback bc yes)

Techno walked through the forest. It was getting late so hopefully he’d get home soon. Techno looked up into the sky seeing the stars that shined down. The moon was full tonight and it was quite pretty in Tcehno’s opinion. He refocused on getting home when he noticed the lime green hoodie. Techno raised an eyebrow. ‘ _ Dream?’  _ he thought. He was just sitting there with his knees to his chest. Techno turned and walked towards the boy and smiled smugly.

“Ey nerd, ready to get kicked in the-” started Techno but was cut off when he heard the boy sniffle. Dream jumped and turned around. Techno’s eyes widened. Dream’s mask was gone and he had tears running down his freckled cheeks. He also noticed the scar Dream had between his eyes. (Think of the SADist animatic bc I didn’t know how to describe it lol or just look at the comic :D)

“...t-techno?” mumbled Dream. Dream’s face became red and he quickly turned away from Techno. A sob came from his throat. Techno stood there in shock just staring. He’d never seen the boy’s face before and he’s never seen him cry. Dream got hurt, A LOT, at school doing stupid bullshit with his two friends George and Sapnap. He’d leave school almost everyday with a new bandage or bruise. He’d fallen off things, gotten into fights, cut himself in the woods but he never cried. 

“D-don’t look at me!” cried Dream as another sob came from his lips.

“Don’t look…” he mumbled. Techno felt a strong wave of emotion hit him and he felt bad for his long time rival. He’s never seen him look so vulnerable. 

“He took it. My mask-” stuttered Dream but he cut himself off with a sharp inhale and another cry. He scrubbed at his face. Techno furrowed his eyebrows and felt a spark of anger in his chest at his words. Someone took his mask? Everyone knew that that mask meant so much to Dream as he never took it off because he was too scared of someone else taking it and because he seemed to have a strong connection to it. Techno stared with a sad and shocked face as his rival broke down in front of him.

“H-he… my mask… d-don’t,” mumbled Dream, voice raspy and broken from his sobs. A loud painful cough sounded through the forest. Techno, who had kept his distance at first, decided to get closer. Rival or not, Dream was still his classmate and he had something really important to him taken. No one deserves that. Dream lived with George and Sapnap. All 3 didn’t have parents so they were like brothers, clinging to each other now that they had no family. Techno, Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur at least had Phil, these 3 had no one. Only Techno and Wilbur knew their situation because they had overheard the 3 talking about it. He already had it rough so when Dream would come in and sound more tired than usual and clumsily stumble into things Techno left him alone. Dream, despite being quite young, managed to snag a job at a restaurant just cleaning the tables and floors. He was small so he could fit into small spaces as well. It was rough for them so Techno had trouble holding back his impending anger at the boy’s words. He knelt down next to Dream and placed a comforting hand on his back. Feeling the tremors that ran through his body as he cried pissed Techno off even more.

“...Hey,” started Techno. Techno sat on his knees next to Dream. Dream wiped his face with his sleeve.

“It’s going to be alright,” said Techno. Dream glanced at him and Techno noticed. He smiled reassuringly at him which seemed to calm the boy down somewhat. Dream managed to hold back another sob. Techno was never good with words so he did what he learned from Philza. He opened his arms offering the boy a hug. He honestly didn’t expect anything to happen and he especially didn't expect for Dream to basically latch onto him. Techno sat there in shock for a moment before hesitantly hugging him back. Dream buried his head into Techno’s neck. The two sat there like that, just hugging each other while Dream calmed down. Eventually, Dream pulled away and sat criss cross. He wiped his face and sniffled.

“Are you okay?” asked Techno. Dream glanced at him with vibrant green eyes that almost looked like they were glowing in the moonlight.

“I’m f-fine. You can leave now if you want to,” mumbled Dream. Techno stood up and sat back down but crossed his legs like Dream was. 

“I don’t wanna just leave you in the woods at night.” said Techno. 

“What happened?” asked Techno, Dream wrapped his arms around himself. He seemed to dislike looking at Techno because of his revealed face. Techo was really curious about that scar but focused on what was important in the moment. Dream wiped his eyes with his sleeve again. 

“I was messing around with something in the classroom. Mr. Redd came into the room suddenly and he scared me and I dropped the thing I was messing with and it broke. He got really m-mad even though I didn’t mean it. I just decided to go out the window and hide in the woods but he f-followed me and I tripped. He grabbed the back of my hoodie and held me up in the air. He grabbed my m-mask and said something like ‘maybe if I take this you'll learn your lesson you little shit.’ and then he just dropped me. I was so s-scared.” explained Dream. Techno felt a pang of guilt and then his anger came back. He knew his teacher didn't like Dream too much but that was too far. He didn’t like Techno very much either. Or Tommy or Sapnap or anyone of them. 

“I’m sorry that happened Dream, you didn’t mean it. He had no right to do that.” said Techno. Dream sniffed.

“Thank y-you, for helping.” said Dream. Techno smiled at him and for the first time that night Dream smiled back. Techno mentally decided what he’d do.

“How about we get your mask back?” asked Techno with a smirk. Dream stared at him for a moment before smirking as well. 

“Hell yeah,” agreed Dream. Techno stood up and held a hand out for his rival. Dream stood up on a wobbly leg from when he tripped. Techno never noticed it but decided he’d help Dream get home much to Dream’s protest. The two walked in the forest together. It was silent but it was a comfortable silence. It had gotten even later so Phil was probably pissed but Techno ignored those thoughts. They eventually arrived at the Dream Team’s place but Dream was hesitant to knock on the door. 

“Something wrong?” asked Tcehno. Dream sighed.

“They just haven't seen my face in a long time, I’m just nervous I suppose.” answered Dream. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” said Techno, trying to reassure him. Dream knocked and two pairs of feet were heard running towards the door. The door swung open and a distressed Sapnap and George stood there.

“Dream!” yelled Sapnap as he wrapped his arms around Dream. George joined the hug.

“We were so worried, you weren’t here when we got home and we couldn’t find you,” said George. Dream smiled at his (basically) brothers.

“I’m fine, don't worry,” said Dream.

“Where’s your mask?” asked George. Dream visibly tensed. 

“Mr. Redd took it,” answered Techno. The other two didn’t even seem to know he was there so he chuckled when they jumped at his voice.

“Techno? What are you doing here and with Dream?” asked Sapnap. Techno glanced at Dream and noticed how he looked anxious. 

“I saw Dream walking alone and he told me how Mr. Redd took his mask.” answered Techno choosing to lie. Techno was similar to Dream in more ways than they noticed, neither liked being seen as weak or vulnerable. 

“Why did he even take it?!” asked Sapnap. 

“I was messing with something and accidentally broke it,” explained Dream.

“We’re planning on getting it back tomorrow.” said Techno. 

“That bastard. He knows that’s important to you,” said Sapanp through gritted teeth. George put a hand on Dream’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Dream.” said George. Dream only shrugged. 

“I’m gonna go make you something to eat,” said Sapnap. Sapnap waved to Techno before going inside. George followed behind. Dream made his way inside as well and Techno took that as his sign to leave. 

“Techno-” said Dream, making him stop. Dream looked up.

“Can you uh, not tell anyone about my scar? Or anything that happened. I’m not, uh I don’t,” Dream was struggling to find the right words. Techno chuckled. 

“I won’t tell anyone Dream,” said Techno. Dream’s mouth opened to speak again.

“Thank you,” responded Dream. Techno turned and waved his hand. Dream stepped inside their small home and closed the door. Techno was only a house away so he quickly ran home. He stood on the front steps as he felt unease settle into his gut. Techno sighed and dug the key out of his pocket knowing he’d get in trouble as soon as he went inside. He opened the door and just as he was expecting. Phil was standing their arms crossed with an annoyed face. Techno chuckled nervously and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

“Hi…” mumbled Techno. 

“Tech-” Phil was cut off by Tubbo running into the room and hugging Techno.

“Techno!” said Tubbo. Tommy and Wilbur ran down the stairs after Tubbo and hugged their brother as well. 

“Where were you?!” asked Tommy. 

“We were worried,” mumbled Wilbur. Techno smiled and hugged his brothers back. Phil looked at Techno and sighed. 

“We’ll talk about this later. Get some sleep, all of you,” said Phil. Everyone nodded and they all went upstairs. Tommy and Tubbo went into their shared room while Techno and Wilbur went into theirs. Wilbur shut the door behind him.

“Mind telling me where you were since I know you’ll never tell Dad?” asked Wilbur. Techno sighed. 

“Something happened, I just went to help,” said Techno. Wilbur raised his eyebrows.

“But WHAT happened?” insisted Wilbur. Techno rolled his eyes at his brother’s nosiness. 

“None of your business Wilbur. You heard Dad, go to sleep.” said Techno as he crawled into bed. Wilbur huffed but complied, climbing into bed also. Once Techno realized WIlbur was asleep he sat up and began planning on how to get the mask back. Techno had always been a planner. He was always the one to strategize when Tommy or someone wanted to do something stupid unlike Dream who just adapted to the situation and planned right then. In an hour Techno had come up with at least 5 or 6 good plans and decided that it was time to sleep after seeing it was almost 1:30 am. Techno laid down and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

  
  


(Slight time skip to next day)

  
  


If Techno knew this was how it was going to go he wouldn’t have tried to do it. The plan Dream and Techno had backfired. They were both running out of the classroom at full speed. 

“Shit,” muttered Dream. Techno and Dream rammed into the doors leading outside where everyone else was. Everyone’s attention was immediately drawn to them. They kept running but Mr. Redd was a tall man and he managed to snag Dream by his hood. Techno stopped when he saw Dream get yanked back. He turned around and saw Mr. Redd holding him up in the air, Dream was light for a 13 year old and Mr. Redd was annoyingly strong. They had managed to get the mask back. They snuck into the classroom through the window during lunch break and Dream picked the lock on his desk. The white mask was sitting in there undamaged. Dream hurriedly grabbed it out of the drawer and they closed it. What they didn’t expect was for Mr. Redd to come back into the classroom. 

“Dream!” yelled Techno. There were whispers from the others outside. Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur all stood up at the sight of their distressed brother. Sapnap and George had similar reactions. 

“L-let go!” said Dream as he struggled to pry the fingers from his hoodie. Mr. Redd tried to take the mask away from Dream but Dream snarled and hit him in the nose with it. The man stumbled back but didn’t drop Dream. There was blood on the mask now, contrasting its white color. 

“You little shit…” mumbled Mr. Redd. Mr. Redd turned to the other students.

“Listen up, everyone of you!” yelled Redd. 

“I will not tolerate anymore of your tricks and pranks anymore! If anyone does anything that could be considered a disruption you will be punished. Do you understand?” said Redd darkly. Everyone shrunk back at his tone. Techno was watching Dream struggle more and more, desperate to get out of his grasp. 

“Dream here is an example.” said Redd. Techno felt a type of anger spark deep within him when he watched Mr. Redd just basically throw Dream to the ground. He landed on a rock and cried out, clutching his ribs. When he hit the ground his replacement mask fell off and Dream immediately covered his face with his arms. Techno’s face contorted into one of pure rage when Mr. Redd picked up his (real) mask and began to break it.

“No, no please, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again just please don’t break it,” begged Dream. Mr. Redd just laughed and crouched in front of Dream.

“Should’ve thought of that before stealing from me  _ Dream. _ ” whispered Redd. Techno moved without thinking. He ran up to Redd with a fist in the air and he brought it down onto his face. Mr. Redd fell over from the force and Dream’s mask went flying. Techno took off his red blanket cape and draped it over Dream’s head to hide his face. Mr. Redd sat up and looked at Techno with pure hatred. Techno took the hint and picked up Dream’s mask from the ground. His heart sank when he saw the crack through the right eye across the whole thing. 

“Your parent is going to hear about this _. _ ” spat Redd. Techno grimaced at his words but turned around. 

“I think mine will understand once he knows what you did.” said Techno as he walked back over to Dream. Dream was standing now but he had Techno’s cape over his head. Mr. Redd stood up.

“I think we should run,” whispered Techno. Dream nodded and before Mr. Redd could even move they took off into the woods. Somehow they lost each other while running. Techno ended up at his house but Dream was nowhere to be seen. Techno realized he still had Dream’s mask and he snuck inside. Techno sat by his window looking for Dream but never saw him.

It was later that night when Techno saw Dream again. He left his house pretty late and was headed towards the field. It was getting close to sunset. Wilbur noticed him looking out the window holding Dream’s mask.

“Are you going to give that back?” asked Wilbur. Techno sighed. 

“Yeah just couldn’t find him.” said Techno as he pulled the window open. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“You know Dad’s already mad at you for being out late and then the call he’s going to get from Mr. Redd isn’t going to make it better.” stated Wilbur. Techno landed softly on the ground after climbing down the tree. Techno smirked.

“I doubt he’ll get mad at me after I tell him the reason why I punched him.” said Techno. Wilbur chuckled.

“That’s probably true. Be safe and come back before it becomes fully night okay?” Techno waved without answering him. The front door opened when he was about to cross teh street.

“Techno! Get back here!” yelled Phil. Techno groaned but turned around going back home. 

  
  


(Present Time)

  
  


“So that's why you were sneaking out.” said Phil. Techno nodded. Phil looked down at Techno who had begun fidgeting with Dream’s mask during the story. Phil sighed and ruffled Techno’s hair again. 

“Go give that to Dream.” said Phil. Techno looked up at him.

“I’m not mad at you. After what happened I’m glad you punched him.” admitted Phil. Techno chuckled at his words.

“Oh! You should invite him and his friends over for dinner as well. I was unaware they had it so rough,” said Phil. Techno smiled.

“I think they’d like that,” commented Techno. Phil smiled at his son, he was glad that he was making friends as that was something he always struggled with. He was a good kid but his social anxiety made it really hard. He met Dream pretty early on and the two had been rivals since. Competing to see who got the best grade on a test, who could fight the best, basically anything was a competition with these two so knowing they were getting along about something other than a good grade warmed Phil's heart.

“We’ll go talk with Mr. Redd tomorrow about the treatment of his students.” said Phil. Techno laughed knowing that was probably not just going to be a “talk”. 

“Okay! Bye Dad!” yelled Techno as he closed the door. He took the path to get to the field. Once he arrived he saw that lime green hoodie once more and he made his way to it.

“Dream?” asked Techno. Dream jumped and turned around. Techno eyes widened at the lack of a mask but instead… paper? Dream had a piece of paper with a smile drawn on it on his face. 

“Hi,” said Dream and he gave a small wave. Techno raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Paper?” asked Techno. Even with the paper on his face Techno could see how flushed his cheeks got.

“Oh shut up,” mumbled Dream as he crossed his arms. Techno laughed. Dream just stared at him before laughing as well. Techno looked across the field once their laughter died down. It was pretty out here the sun setting gave the whole place a golden hue. Even though it looked golden the sky was filled with stars and it was a light pink that faded into a beautiful purple. There was a soft breeze as well. Dream tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Dream holding his cape. Techno gently took the cloth from his hands.

“Thanks for it. It's hard hiding your face with just your hands,” said Dream followed by a chuckle. Techno smiled and pulled the cape over his shoulders, tying it back. Techno pulled out Dream’s now cracked mask.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do. It probably cracked when it hit the ground,” mumbled Techno. He felt very guilty for breaking it. Dream carefully took it from Techno’s hand and observed the crack. Dream smiled and removed the paper on his face.

“It’s like me now,” muttered Dream. Techno looked over at him. Dream lightly dragged his fingers over the crack.

“We both have scars,” said Dream. He looked up and smiled at Techno. Techno was honestly shocked at his words.

“Thank you,” repeated Dream. Techno smiled back.

“Your welcome,” said Techno. They suddenly heard something in the grass move and two bunnies came out of nowhere scaring both of them. Dream and Techno looked at each other with wide eyes before giggling. 

“Damn rabbits,” mumbled Techno with a smile. Dream snickered. Dream stretched and held his mask in his hand. Techno’s curiosity got the best of him.

“Why do you wear that?” asked Techno. Dream glanced at him before refocusing on the mask.

“I, uh, I don’t like my scar.” admitted Dream. Techno’s attention was drawn towards the scar on his face. He didn’t see anything wrong with it.

“It’s ugly,” mumbled Dream. Techno frowned. It stayed quiet after that and Dream placed the mask on his face, sighing at the familiar feeling. 

“I should get going so Sap and George don’t get worried,” said Dream. 

“No wait. My dad actually invited you guys over for dinner, if you wanna come?” asked Techno nervously. Dream stared for a moment before smiling rightly.

“We’d love to go,” answered Dream .Techno smiled. A grin flashed across Dream’s face and he turned to Techno.

“Race?” asked Dream. Techno smirked. 

“You’re on,” answered Techno. Dream took off before TEchno even got ready so he got a late start. Dream got there seconds before Techno did.

“Yes!” cheered Dream. They were both out of breath. TEchno stopped next him and put his hands on his knees.

“Cheater,” muttered TEchno. Dream rolled his eyes.

“Not true.” said Dream.

“You started way earlier than I did!” argued Techno. They went back and forth before deciding it was Dream’s win. Dream laughed.

“I’m gonna go get them, be back soon!” said Dream. Dream stopped for a moment. 

“Thanks again,” said Dream as he began walking towards his home. 

“Dream!” called Techno. Dream turned around and faced him. 

“I think your scar looks cool.” commented Techno with a smile. Dream eyes widened behind his mask and he felt a smile tug at his lips. Techno rolled his eyes at the silence and walked inside. Dream shook his head and scampered across the road a smile on his face. They’d been rivals so long that neither of them ever considered being friends. Dream smiled. Maybe they could be friends after all. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good!
> 
> I know most of my returning readers love Dreamnoblade PLATONIC friendship so I really hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> And please go check out the artist, she's an amazing artist who deserves support but please dont feel pressured to :)
> 
> Also! I'll be updated my Gotta Protect Oneshots soon! I'm still working on a really long on right now so you might have to wait until Sunday or Monday! Plus I'm about to go on break and I need to speedrun some of my work-
> 
> Love you guys so much! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> Links!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/naeruns/
> 
> https://twitter.com/naeruns


End file.
